New Years & Christmas Eve
by NCIState
Summary: Tony & Kate share the holidays.


"Go Home" A familiar voice called from the elevator. Tony looked at Kate as if to say 'Was that real?'"But Gibbs, it's only 8:25" Kate said after a while. Gibbs glared at them for a short time "Leaving Boss" Tony and Kate Chorused.

---Parking Lot---

"Doing anything tonight Katie?" Tony asked meanwhile twirling his keys on his fingers.

"Nope and you won't be either if you keep calling me Katie!" Kate glared at Tony while opening the door to her car.

"Oh come on, you know you love it. Remember the last time I called you that- Kate's face glanced up and onto Tony -it was New Years, Remember?"

---FLASHBACK---Tony's Place---

"The musics really loud in here" said a drunken Kate Todd.

"You wanna go to my bedroom? You can lie down for a bit" Came a caring voice from Tony DiNozzo.

Kate gave a soft glare and gave in "Fine".

-Tony's Bedroom-

Kate was lying in the bed resting on an elbow facing Tony beside her. Tony switched on the TV to the Countdown which was starting soon.

"You gonna stay awake for the countdown Katie?"

"May as well" Answered Kate as she stifled a yawn while shivering of coldness which Tony noticed. He pulled up the blankets and fitted them around her and placed an arm around her shoulder. She was startled by this but not so much and placed her head on his chest.

'10, 9, 8'

"It's starting" Tony mentioned starting to smile his 'I'm interested' smile. Kate jumped a little at the sudden change in atmosphere and looked at the TV.

'7, 6, 5'

Noises of happy guests were heard in the bedroom.

"Tony you should go downstairs, be with your family" a concerned Kate said looking up and Tony. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds '4, 3, 2' and finally said "No, that's okay. I don't really like them anyway. You can't pick family"

'

"Oh.. Are you sure? I mean I really don't mind-" '1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

Tony and Kate both glanced at each other as they heard clapping and cheering from below them "You know what that means don't cha Katie?" Tony said grinning.

"What?" Kate asked confused.

"I'll show you"

Tony softly placed his lips on Kate's, she didn't pull back - she WAS drunk afterall - and melted into him.

Tony pulled back and grinned while looking at Kate who was also smiling.

"Happy New Year Kate"

"Happy New Year Tony"

---END FLASHBACK---

By this time Kate had made her way over to Tony and was glaring at him with eyes full of anger. "That was one time Tony, and I was drunk, do you really think I would kiss you?" Kate snapped. Kate could see the comment she made hurt Tony more than it should.

"Sorry" He softly said, got into his car and drove off leaving an astonished Kate in the parking lot. 'Did he really just..Apologise?' Kate thought.

---NCIS HQ---

Kate was sitting at her desk, McGee wasn't in yet and Gibbs was up at MTAC. The elevator 'pinged'. Kate turned to see who was arriving and stood up to see it was Tony. "Tony I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Tony glared at her and said "Forget about it, No problem" Kate could see there was a problem but she decided to leave it for now and sat back down. McGee entered through the elevator as Gibbs came down from MTAC and shouted "Gear Up, A Navy Lieutenant was found strangled in a cottage in Norfolk"

Kate grabbed her gun and backpack and headed for the elevator just after Tony.

---3 Hours Later---Abby's Lab---

Abby was typing away on her keyboard when she heard footsteps behind her "Gibbs!" She squealed and spun round on her feet. "Sorry Abbs, just me" A familiar voice said. "Oh Hi Kate" Abby said a bit disappointed "I thought you were Gibbs bringing me my Caf-Pow" "Well I'm not Gibbs, but I do have your Caf-Pow!" Kate shook the drink infront of her grinning. "Gimmie!" Abby snatched the large red drink out of Kate's hands and turned back to the computer.

"Abby I need to talk to you" Kate said to a turned back.

"Oh, I thought you were just 'Magic Caffeine Lady', Sorry Kate What do you want to talk about?" Abby asked while turning to face her.

"Well last night Tony said something that annoyed me and I made a bitchy comment about some stuff and I think I really hurt him" Kate's head was pointed towards the floor as she said this,

Abby put down her drink and walked over to Kate. She lifted her head with a finger and said "Just give him some time, he'll forgive you. And if not well there's always jobs at the FBI" Abby smirked.

Kate looked abit hurt "For me or Tony?"

"Oh Tony, defiantly Tony, Never you" Abby tried.

Kate lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms "Mhmm..."

"No really- The computer beeped -Oh we got a match" Abby swirled round and heard Kate leaving. She turned her head around a tad "Geeze, saved by the bell"

---NCIS HQ---

Kate was entering through the elevator, McGee and Tony were sat at their desks writing. "Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked pointed at no-one really. Tony didn't even turn his head up "Directors Office" McGee answered. Kate sat down at her desk and turned on her computer to check her mail. '2 Unread E-mails' a box read in the corner of the screen. Kate clicked on the flashing box. She whispered to herself "1 from Abby, and one from...DiNozzo?"

The last part came out louder than needed "Yeah Kate?" Tony Asked. "Nevermind found it" was all she could think of. First she clicked on the e-mail from Abby.

Kate,

How do you feel about thumbs on bums? ;) Joke! What do you think about me getting a new tat? A skull on my hip, it looks pretty cool!

Tell me what you think chick! Love Ya!

Abbs xo

Kate grinned at the small 'thumbs on bums' joke and clicked on the e-mail from Tony.

x,Kate,x

Sorry about bringing up New Years, I was just kidding around! And don't worry about what you said, It was my fault I shouldn't have mentioned it. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come round mine tonight for a movie? I understand if you can't I mean, It's Christmas Eve! You should be with your family but just incase, I just want you to know that you always have me ;-].

From DiNozzo The Great! ;D

xxx

Kate realised how nice he was being and that he really did care about her. She noticed the 'x,Kate,x' and the 'xxx' - He was a good friend. "Awwww!" She said out loud earning a look from both McGee and Tony and also Gibbs who was now walking into their work area. "Oh Sorry" Kate said a little embarrassed. 'Reply'

Hey Tony the 'great',

My family are all going snowboarding so I'd love to come to yours! What film you planning on watchin'? It better not be a chic flick, GOD I hate those. If your offers still on, I'll bring the Ice Cream! ;)

From the great Kate! - It's true because it rhymes (:

xoxox

'Send' A quiet ping noise was heard from Tony's computer '1 unread message' He clicked on the flashing box and read the e-mail. Kate looked over at Tony to see his expressions, she had realised his face lit up when he found out who it was from and the brightened face never dimmed throughout the e-mail. Tony looked over at Kate who was still staring at him, they both grinned at each other for a few seconds before Tony mouthed "War of the Worlds?" Kate stuck up both thumbs in agreement.

---Night---

"Leave when you're finished" Came a strong voice. Gibbs and McGee left through the elevator. "Trust McGeek" Tony snapped. Kate gave off a quiet chuckle.

---35 Minutes Later---

Kate finished off and packed away her things "You almost done?" she asked as she made her way over to his desk.

"Yea Nearly" He could feel her breath on his neck, his belly was flopping everywhere and anywhere. He could smell her. He finished his writing and stayed a few seconds longer to cherish the moment.

"Kate, do you want me to drive you to my place?"

"Um, if that would be alright, the car place said my car would be done by tomorrow."

They left through the elevator.

---Parking Lot---

"Thanks for this" Kate said. "Oh and that New Year I was drunk but I knew what I was doing, so don't feel like you took advantage of me" she comforted.

"Oh, about that I've been meaning to talk to you"

"Tony, do you think it could wait? I'm freezing"

"Oh sorry Kate, I'll tell you at the apartment"

---Tony's Apartment---

Tony unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside with Kate following. Kate only had a small jacket on so she was freezing and covered in snow. Tony took off his and Kate's coats and hung them up. He then traveled to the bedroom and brought out a huge quilt.

"Sit down, I'll put the fire on" Kate sat on the sofa and Tony sat beside her after putting the fire on. He wrapped her up in a blanket and went to the kitchen he poured out 2 glasses of wine and brought them in. "For you my dear Kate" Said Tony charmingly.

Kate smirked and took the glass. Tony stuck in the film 'War of the Worlds' and pressed play. He lifted the blanket and snuggled in beside Kate.

---

The credits started to roll. "Katie, You awake?" Tony asked.

"Yea" Kate stretched and gave off a small yawn "You know what this reminds me of?" Kate stated.

"No, what?"

"New Year, Snuggling in a blanket on our own watching TV and away from our families on a special occasion" Said a grinning Kate.

"Oh, sorry I could move if you like" A concerned Tony said.

"No no, it's fine, Theres something different already"

"Oh, and what's that?"

Kate kissed Tony on the lips for about 2 minutes until they finally broke "I'm not drunk this time"


End file.
